Let Me In
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: Clove Odair has had one boyfriend. He broke her heart and now she refuses to let anybody else hurt her like that. That is, until she met Cato Ludwig. She keeps telling herself he's only a friend, but somehow she just can't convince herself. Will Clove let Cato into her heart, or will she deny her feelings. One things for sure though, Cato will be screaming LET ME IN! summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**New story! My other story is on hold so I can write this one because I have lost interest in the other one. Sorry.**

No one's pov

Clove Odair was awoken to the sound of Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink, indicating that she got a text. Her slim wrist shot out of under all the blankets swiftly, grabbing her phone before pulling it back under the pile of blankets, kind of like a frog pulling a fly to it's death. She opened the text before reading it.

**Wake up, wake up, wake up! I'm going to be there in half an hour and you better be ready!**

**- Katniss, the one who you adore**

Clove sighed at the text from her best friend, Katniss Everdeen, but got out of bed. Walking to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she turned on the water to the right temperature and slowly undressed. Stepping into the warm water, she felt her muscles relax. Grabbing the Tresemme shampoo, she coated her long, dark locks. Washing it out, she grabbed the matching conditioner, repeating what she did before. After quickly rinsing her body, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

Slipping back into her room, she picked out her outfit for the day. It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a simple black cardigan. She topped it off with a pair of red converse, her favourites.

She walked down the stairs and saw her little sister at the island in the kitchen. She walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi Clove." She told her older sister, but her child tongue turned all the _l's_ into _w's_. Laughing at her younger sister's speech, she replied.

"Hi Cira."

Walking around to the counter, she saw a plate of pancakes, at least 15. She knew her mother didn't expect her to eat all of them, she expected her twin brother, Finnick, to gain at least 5 pounds eating all of them.

She grabbed 2 pancakes and put them on a plate. Grabbing the syrup from the fridge, she had just finished pouring it when Finnick stomped into the room, wearing only pajama pants.

Clove sat down at the island beside Cira, as Finnick grabbed the plate with all the other pancakes. He sat down and dug in.

"Finn, you look like you haven't seen food in days, when I know for a fact that you finished an entire bag of barbecue chips just last night." She told her fraternal twin.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." He defended. Clove snorted.

"Ya, width wise."

Just as Finnick was about to reply, his phone beeped. He checked it and jumped up from his seat.

"Shit, Peeta's gonna be here in 15 minutes."

He forgot all about his pancakes, worrying more about what he was going to wear today.

_He's such a girl sometimes,_ Clove thought.

Clove finished off her pancakes and put her plate in the sink for her mother to wash later. She heard a car horn outside and rushed to the closet. She grabbed her letterman jacket and her backpack and went outside.

Seeing Katniss parked in the driveway, she went to the passenger side and sat down. Katniss drove out of the Odair's driveway and took the well-known route from Clove's house to Panem high, the high school they attended. It was the first day of their sophomore year and they both didn't want to be late.

Arriving in the parking lot, they looked around for a spot. After finding one, they both got out and headed for the fountain, which was the place where their group of friends always met up in the mornings.

They saw that Annie Cresta was already there, same with Gale Hawthorne, who was busy throwing paper balls at Marvel Quaid. Walking over, Gale went to Katniss and picked her up in a giant bear hug.

If people saw them from afar, they would think that they were dating, but they were actually best friends. Katniss actually had a boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, and they were in love. They were practically attached at the hip.

"Sup people who I have agreed to be friends with." Shouted Johanna Mason, another one of the group. She was the school badass and nobody messed with her.

Just as Johanna sat down, Glimmer, the self-proclaimed queen bee, and her followers walked by. Glimmer was talking to a new boy, by the looks of it, and was very obviously flirting with him.

Meanwhile, at the gates, another new boy walked in the school yard. He was extremely tall and muscular, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

He looked on his map for the fountain, the place where his cousin told him to them. He walked to where he thought it would be and looked up. He could see the fountain, with a group of people around it. He walked over to where the group of people were watching a bronzed hair boy.

Johanna looked away from Finnick tell the story of his brand new BMX and how Clove had to rush him to the hospital and saw her cousin, Cato Ludwig. Cato locked eyes with her and she waved him over.

"Guys, this is the guy I've been telling you about, my cousin, Cato Ludwig. Say hello Sherlock." Johanna yelled to her friends and him.

"Jo, I thought I told you to stop calling me Sherlock." Cato whined.

"Never Sherlock." She turned to her friends who were confused at the nickname and explained it.

"When Cato was little, he used to solve mysteries around his house, like who ate the last cookie, and his mom would always congratulate him and call him Sherlock, so I guess the name stuck."

Everybody who was sitting at the fountain burst into laughter and Cato blushed slightly.

While Clove was laughing, she noticed Cato's slight blush and started laughing harder. Cato noticed this too, and crossed his arms. Clove could see every muscle in his arms ripple and Cato could see her staring so he smirked.

"Liking what you see there?" he asked her.

Now it was Clove's turn to blush.

Cato made his way to Clove's side and sat down. He stuck his hand out.

"The names Cato. What's yours?" She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Clove, and that is my twin brother Finnick, his girlfriend Annie, my best friend Katniss, her boyfriend Peeta, Marvel, and obviously you know Johanna."

Cato took in all the information Clove told him. But he was also taking in Clove. Her porcelain skin, her long black hair, her light blue eyes, her slender form, long, thin legs, and melodic laugh. He was thinking one thing.

_I'd like to know her better._

Clove watched Cato look her over, starting to feel self-conscious. She thought Cato was attractive, but she knew he wouldn't go for her. He seemed like more of Glimmer's type, the one she could use and dispose of, then use again.

She told herself that she wouldn't let him into her heart, at least not more than friends. She couldn't let herself get hurt again, not like last time.

But Clove knew that deep inside she really wanted to know him better, like he did her.

**So I hoped you liked it. I will hopefully update tomorrow. If not, by Tuesday at the latest. Please review and follow and favourite. Bye.**

**-Kara **


	2. Chapter 2

**LilyGinnyAlicia- thank you and I try to keep Johanna as non OOC as possible.**

**Catoandclove4eva- thank you for being a fan.**

**Gryffindork101- you were the first reviewer, so thank you.**

**A/N: So, here I am, updating. Thank you to everybody who followed, favourited, and reviewed. I really appreciate all the feedback. It helps me know what to do better and what not to change. **

**No One's Pov:**

Clove walked to her locker ten minutes before the first warning bell rang, dumping everything into it, not bothering to organize it.

She heard the locker beside her open. She turned her head towards the noise and saw a head of blonde hair sticking out.

"Peeta?" she asked.

Peeta stuck his head around the door. "The one and only." He replied. After putting his books in his locker, he closed the door.

"What class do you have first?" Peeta asked Clove.

Clove looked to her schedule. "Algebra. What fun!" She told him with fake enthusiasm. Peeta looked at his schedule.

"Oh, I have physics first. Whoever made these schedules obviously wanted to torture us."

Clove chuckled at Peeta's comment when they heard the first warning bell.

"See ya at lunch, or hopefully sooner." Clove told Peeta. He waved back at her before walking towards the physics classroom. Clove closed her locker and headed off the other way.

She walked through the door of Mr. Abernathy's classroom and saw Katniss sitting in the back corner. Katniss locked eyes with Clove and waved her over. Clove took the seat beside her.

"Yes, you're in my class, now I have somebody I can copy off of!" Katniss explained to Clove.

"Have you ever thought of actually doing the work?" Clove told her. Katniss huffed. She looked toward the door and nudged Clove.

"Looks like Glimmer got a new boy toy to play with." Katniss said.

Clove looked toward the door and was surprised to see Cato walking in with Glimmer. Glimmer was running a hand over his abs and twirling her hair, obviously flirting with him.

Cato looked up to see Clove and Katniss staring at him and Glimmer and, embarrassed to be caught staring, Clove and Katniss looked away.

Mr. Abernathy walked into room with a flask of liquor and the talking stopped.

"Umm, socialize." He slurred before passing out on his desk. Nobody payed attention to him because it happened all the time and did what he said. Clove turned to Katniss and they began a conversation.

Clove's morning classes passed quickly and soon she found herself standing in the cafeteria, looking for her friends. She only had physics with Katniss, all her other classes were lonely ones.

She saw Peeta sitting at a table, holding hands with Katniss and walked over to them. She sat down.

"So, guess what. Glimmer already has a new boy toy." Clove told Peeta. Peeta gaped.

"Already? Wow that girl moves quick. Who is it?" Peeta asked her.

"Cato." Clove answered. Peeta spit his water out of his mouth.

"Seriously?" Peeta asked. Clove answered him by pointing to the table Cato and Glimmer were at, currently eating each other's faces off. Peeta laughed.

"Jo's not going to be happy about that." Johanna took that moment to sit down.

"What am I not going to be happy about?" she asked.

Clove pointed to Cato and Glimmer.

They could practically see her anger seeping out of her as she slammed her fists on the table and stormed over to their table. Johanna pinched Cato's ear and pulled him out into the janitor's closet in the hallway and locked the door. Cato rubbed his ear where she pinched him.

"What the hell was that all about?" he yelled at her. Johanna wasn't fazed by his anger and answered him with the same anger.

"What the hell are you doing sucking off Glimmer's face?"

"That's what this is all about?" he asked her. Johanna yelled back.

"Don't get involved with her Cato! She's bad news. Do you know how many guys she's hooked up with? She's just going to dispose of you once she gets what she wants. Stay away from her." Johanna's voice got quieter as she ended her rant.

Cato nodded and said.

"I won't get involved with her. I'll try to stay away from her." He promised.

"Good." Johanna replied, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

They walked back into the cafeteria and Cato ignored Glimmer's table. Glimmer had on a very ugly face but quickly recovered, flirting with Brutus, one of her followers.

Cato and Johanna sat down at the table with everybody at it, Glimmer soon forgotten as they laughed at another one of Finnick strange tales.

**There. I know short chapter. Kill me. I have made a Facebook page for my account, Redheadedgodess. Please check it out and hit the like button. I will post update times, ask how you guys are doing, contests, ideas for chapters, anything. So go hit the like button. Please review this chapter and favourite and follow. Bye!**

**-Kara **


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel extremely bad at my updating schedule. I am sooo sorry. Lately I have had so much homework and I hurt my knee and I have barely had time to go on the computer. Thanks to the 1 person who liked my Facebook page. On with the story.**

After Clove got home that afternoon, she went up to her room and turned on her iPod dock. Little Things by One Direction came on and she felt herself close her eyes as she started to dance.

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

Clove finished her dance and heard clapping from the doorway. She turned her head to see Katniss, Annie, Johanna, and Madge. She blushed slightly and they all piled in and jumped on the bed.

"So, we're going to the mall, wanna join us?" Katniss asked. Clove shook her head.

"No thanks, I just want to stay home."

"Too bad, we're taking you anyway." Johanna told her. Madge and Annie grabbed her arms while she sighed and dragged her out the door of her room.

"Finn I'm being kidnapped! Be back in an hour!" she yelled towards her brother.

"K see you soon!" he yelled back, too engrossed in Call of Duty.

"Nice to know you care, bro!" she yelled back before Katniss closed the door and they got into Johanna's truck.

She started the engine and turned on the radio. They all started singing along to the song.

"_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field! I wear my heart up on my sleeve, like a big deal!" _

They continued like that until they got to Eastside Mall, the best mall in New York. They lived in Niagara Falls, New York, but loved that they didn't live in the city.

The group walked into the mall and went into their favourite store, Aeropostale. They all went to the back, looking for the clearance shelf. Looking on the racks of clothes, Madge pulled out a pair of coral floral jeans and looked at the size.

"Damn, size zero. Curse you size four hips. Hey Clove, come try these on." She told Clove. Clove picked up the pair of pants and brought them into the change room with her, along with a pair of dark wash short shorts, a pair of grey sweat pants, and a pale pink crop top that said AERO on it.

She put on the crop top and the short shorts first and walked out of the change room.

"Damn girl, smexy." Katniss told her. Clove laughed and went back into the change room. She took off the crop top and switched it back into her regular top and put on the coral floral jeans.

When she walked out, she heard a whistle. She saw Johanna with her fingers in her mouth and she whistled again.

"Girl, you have to buy those. They make your ass look mighty fine!" Johanna said. Clove blushed as several guys in the store turned to stare. She sent Johanna a glare and went back into the change room. She put on the sweat pants and saw that they were too short. _Why do my legs have to be so long and my hips so small? _She thought to herself.

The girls had all picked out their outfits and bought them. They walked into David's Tea, one of their favourite stores because they all loved their tea.

"Hello, welcome to David's Tea. What can I get you?" the lady working the cash register asked.

"2 birthday cakes, 1 iced tea, and 2 monkey jumpers." Clove told her, referring to the flavours. The lady went to get them their tea and Annie squealed.

"Ooh! They have Crème Brule!" **(A/N: I don't know if that's how you spell Brule, but whatever.)**

After getting their tea and Annie's Crème Brule, they left the store. They were sipping their tea when Clove started running towards a store. They all followed her and saw she had gone to Fairweather, one of her favourite places to shop for shoes.

They saw her looking at the heels when Glimmer showed up from behind the shelf.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have the person who stole my boyfriend and all her friends." Glimmer explained. Clove had a confused face.

"1. Who stole your boyfriend? 2. Since when did you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Um, Cato. You should know that since you stole him from me." glimmer told her in an you-should've-known-that kind of voice.

Once again, Clove looked confused.

"How did I steal him from you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember acting all lovey-dovey with him?"

Cloves suddenly remembered what she was talking about.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, Cato, truth or dare?" Marvel asked him._

"_Dare." Cato answered immediately, no hesitations._

"_Okay, I dare you to give our little friend Clove over here a kiss on the cheek, eh? I'm sure she'd love it."_

_Marvel said. _

"_Marvel I would not love that!" Clove told her friend. Cato looked at her with a face of pretend hurt._

"_So, you're saying that you wouldn't love it if I did this?" he asked her, than kissed her on the cheek._

"_Nope." She told him, but everybody could see the faint blush on her cheeks. _

_Flashback over_

"Seriously, you think that a dare for him to kiss me on the cheek means that he's my boyfriend?" Clove spat at her.

Glimmer glared at her before spitting back.

"Stay away from him, or else I will ruin your life. Everybody will know what a loser you are after they find out your biggest secret." She said with venom laced into her voice before turning and walking away, her stripper heels clacking on the floor.

Clove stood there, knowing now that she definitely couldn't get close to Cato, not even as friends.

**DUN DUN DUN! Glimmer makes a threat! So, do you think you know what the secret is? Leave it in a review and don't forget to like my Facebook page! Boobye my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey friends. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have not been able to get on the computer, plus I have been bombarded with homework. Grade 7 sucks! Also, I have found a new obsession. The Hunger Games parodies. OMG they are so amazing. Some people are just so creative. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Third person pov:

Katniss stared at glimmer's back as she walked away, wondering how she found out Clove's secret. The only people who knew about it were Finnick, Katniss, and Clove's ex-boyfriend. She turned to look at Clove's face to look at Clove's face and she could practically see Clove already telling herself to distance from Cato.

"Oh no girl, don't let Glimmer get into your head. She's just trying to mess with you." Katniss told Clove. Clove nodded her head but decided not to listen to her advice, knowing that nobody could know her secret.

_Meanwhile, with Glimmer_

"Thanks for telling me that secret about Clove." Glimmer whispered into the ear of the guy sitting next to her on the couch. "It really came in handy."

The guy smiled a little bit, not knowing that Glimmer was playing him like a guitar, using him to get Clove to stay away from Cato, seeing as she wanted him for herself.

"Hey, I'd do anything to make her life miserable. I never liked her that much when I was dating her anyway." He told her.

Glimmer pushed her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, pretending she had feelings for him. Deep down she felt bad for lying to him, but then she swallowed her guilt and knew that he would forget about her after she was gone.

They always did.

_Back with Clove_

After buying some more things at the mall, Katniss drove all the girls home.

"Bye girls! See you tomorrow!" Clove shouted at the disappearing car.

She walked into her house and threw her bags on the table. She sat down at the island and banged her head on the table, cursing herself silently for letting Glimmer find out. She didn't know how she found out, but she knew she wouldn't like it.

Finnick walked into the kitchen after putting Cira to bed and saw Clove banging her head on the table.

"What's wrong twin sister?" He asked her.

"You know my secret, the one that nobody else but you, Katniss, and my ex know?" Finnick nodded his head.

"Well, my worst enemy found it out and is threatening to tell the whole school if I don't stay away from Cato. God, why are girls such bitches?" She asked him. Finnick responded with I don't know, then got up and wrapped his arms around her. Clove relaxed in his embrace and felt her worries slipping away.

Sure, they fought, but it was moments like this where she knew he truly cared.

After a little bit, Finnick took his arms away from around her.

"Look, you should go to bed. It will help with the stress. Don't believe a word she says. She's just jealous. Also, nobody is going to laugh at you if they find out. It's high school. There are always bigger things to talk about."

Finnick kissed her on the forehead before walking upstairs to his room. Clove followed soon after.

She went into her room and took off her jeans. _What an exciting first day, _she thought. She grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and pulled them on, before taking her shirt off and switching it with an old white tank top.

She jumped on into her bed and pulled her comforter on top of her. She grabbed her phone from her dresser and checked the time.

9:54

She put it back on her dresser and drifted off to sleep.

_In the morning_

Again, Clove was woken up by Blow Me One Last Kiss, indicating that Katniss had texted her. She grabbed her phone off the dresser and opened the text.

**Wake up sleepy head. I'm gonna be there in half an hour. Love ya!**

Clove chuckled slightly at the fact that Katniss was her alarm clock, and got out of bed. Walking down the stairs, she was surprised by the fact that Finnick was not only up, but he had a shirt on!

"What changed brother?" she asked him, gesturing to his shirt.

"Peeta said that if he comes to pick me up and I run out to the car putting a shirt on, he's gonna ditch me here and make me walk. I can't walk to school!" He exclaimed.

"You are such a girl sometimes." Clove told him honestly before going to the cupboard and grabbing some cereal. Her mom didn't have time to make breakfast, she guessed. She was surprised that she made it yesterday, being a cop and all. Usually she had to leave really early in the morning.

She grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into her bowl. Sitting down at the island, she pulled out a spoonful of cereal and ate it.

After finishing her bowl, Cira came downstairs, holding her favourite teddy bear.

"Hi sweetie. Finnie is going to make you some breakfast." Clove told her, and then looked at Finnick. He nodded his head and got up to grab some eggs from the fridge.

Clove walked up the stairs and went to her room. She opened her closet doors and looked for an outfit to wear. She decided on the pair of coral floral pants she bought yesterday, a simple black tank top, and her oversized grey hoodie.

She brushed her hair and French braided into a high ponytail, something her mother had taught her to do when she was pregnant with Cira.

She heard a car honk outside and she grabbed her book bag before walking out the door. She opened the passenger door and got in.

"Well hello there friend." Katniss said to her. Clove laughed at her weirdness before leaning back, listening to the music playing on the radio.

Not too long after, they arrived at school. They looked at the fountain, but saw that they weren't sitting there. Instead, the group was all gathered at Johanna's truck.

"Let's go." Katniss told her. They walked towards her truck and sat down, Katniss on Peeta's lap and Clove on the hood. Clove looked around and noticed that the only people not here were Madge, who was always late, and Cato.

_Good, _she thought, _if he's not here it's easier to stay away from him._

**I hope you liked it! Please like my Facebook page and review! Please!**

Smileyduck: thank you.

Princessmoi: thanks for your feedback

Tolazytolog: I was a little offended, because that is my personal style, but it's okay. Thank you.

Catoandclove4eva: thank you for reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey friends! It's a snow day here so I am updating. Big thanks to the reviewers! **

**Guest- It will come out later, don't worry.**

**Catostrophic-Cloverfields- Thank you.**

**Clovelycato555- Well, I am glad you found it.**

**Loyal2Artemis- Clove's secret isn't going to come out for a couple more chapters. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Catoandclove4eva- Thanks so much!**

**ClatoandFannie- I already PMed you my reply.**

**Also, I would like you to meet my new big sister, ClatoandFannie! We decided that we were going to be sisters yesterday. On with the chapter.**

Third person pov:

The group was sitting and talking, waiting for the bell to ring, when suddenly, Clove felt a weight beside her. Turning her head, she saw the last person she wanted to see.

Cato.

"Hey Clove." He said to her. Clove nodded in response, remembering Glimmer's threat, and turned back to talk to Marvel.

Cato had a confused look on his face, but decided to ignore her actions, thinking she was just having a bad day. He turned to face Katniss and Peeta.

"Sup bro and bro's girlfriend." He said to them. Katniss pretended to be mad, but in reality, she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hey." Was Peeta's response. They started up a conversation, but were interrupted by the sound of laughter. Cato turned his head and saw Clove laughing her sweet, melodic laughter.

_Definitely not a bad day, _he thought.

The bell rang, signaling for everybody to go inside. The group got up and separated, going to their lockers. Clove and Peeta walked to their lockers together, seeing that they were right beside each other.

Clove put her book bag in her locker and grabbed the books she needed. Waving a goodbye to Peeta, she headed off towards the algebra room.

Once again, she saw Katniss sitting in the corner and went to join her. Then, Cato walked in. he looked around the room, before seeing them. He walked calmly towards Katniss and Clove, before taking a seat next to Katniss, figuring Clove didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey girls." He said. Katniss was about to reply, but Mr. Abernathy walked in, silencing the class.

"Today, we are going to do some partner work. So everybody grab a partner." He said, with only a little drunken slur.

Clove turned to ask Katniss, but she wasn't there. Looking around the room, she saw her talking to Delly, then sitting down at her desk. Katniss locked eyes with Clove, and Clove knew that she planned this.

"Hey Clove, wanna be partners?" she heard a voice ask her.

She looked up and saw Cato, waiting for an answer. Clove looked around the room, realizing that there were no more people left to partner with, so she nodded her head and went up to the front of the class to grab the sheets.

When she was walking back, she saw Glimmer's piercing eyes glaring at her, but decided to ignore them.

She sat back down at her desk and looked at the first question.

_What is the answer to this equation? 65x 74÷23-11x44+37=?_

"Damn you math." Clove said before working with Cato, trying to figure it out.

_In the cafeteria_

Clove got her food and sat down at the regular table. Madge, Gale, Marvel, and Johanna were already there. Clove sat down next to Johanna.

"Hey guys." She said, before picking up her taco and taking a bite. Not too long after, Katniss decided to join them at the table, along with Peeta. They all started talking about the upcoming dance.

Clove looked around the cafeteria, bored of the talk of dresses and shoes, partly because she wasn't going, no one had asked her. She saw Cato come in through the doors and walk up to their table.

"Hey Clove, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her, before grabbing her arm and pulling her out the cafeteria to the hallway.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"You've been acting really strange since this morning, way different from yesterday. I want to know what's wrong. Why are you ignoring me?" he asked her. Clove lied through her teeth.

"Family issues." Cato could practically see the lie in the air.

"I know you're lying Clove. You're a very bad liar." He told her. Clove knew that she couldn't lie to him, even though they only met yesterday, she felt a bond with him.

"Alright fine. Glimmer threatened me to stay away from you. Somehow she found out my secret and she threatened to tell the whole school." She told her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Cato saw how she was falling apart and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"It's going to be okay. She wouldn't tell the whole school." He said to her, trying to reassure her that it was going to be okay.

"No Cato! You don't understand! She will! She's that evil!" she yelled, ripping herself out from his grasp.

"She'll do anything to get what she wants!" she yelled.

This time, Cato didn't try to tell her it was going to be okay. Instead, he looked at her, then at her lips, then back to her eyes.

Clove knew what he was going to do, but didn't stop him. Suddenly, their lips connected in a beautiful way, so peaceful, yet full of passion.

Hidden behind a wall, Cashmere, one of Glimmer's followers, was watching the scene in front of her, knowing that Glimmer would love to hear about this one. She watched them disconnect from each, then Cato ask.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes." Clove answered.

Sickened by it, Cashmere walked back to the cafeteria, her sky high stilettos clacking against the ceramic floor. She walked back to her table, and sat down.

"Hey Glimmer; I have some news for you."

_Back with Cato and Clove_

"Yes." I answered him. He smiled at me.

"But let's not tell our friends about this just yet. Let's make it a surprise." I told him. He agreed.

We walked back to the cafeteria, just to see Glimmer standing on one of the tables.

"There they are." She said in a megaphone.

"I'm sure you guys know Clove over there. Well, she has a secret. One that I know. And in payback for her stealing something that rightfully belonged to me, it has to come out. Sorry Clover."

Clove just stared at her, the information sinking in that the whole school would know what happened to her.

**OH MY GOD! OH NO SHE DIDN'T! Sorry it's a bit short, I wanted to get it out. So, her secret is going to be revealed next chapter. If you have an idea for what it should be, please PM me, and it might be used. Bye friends, and don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Guest- I think that might happen, but not this chapter.**

**Katniss1- This isn't actually possible because Clove is 16 and Cira is 5 so Clove would have had to be pregnant at 11.**

**Hgfan16- Updating**

**Loyal2artemis- Sorry, but no.**

**Clato27- Yours is the one that I picked. **

**Clovelycato555- That's what everybody's saying.**

**Catoandclove4eva- thank you**

**Some of the suggestions for secrets were a little weird but I found one that really like and think is perfect. So, that is going to be her secret. On with the chapter.**

**Third person pov:**

"Well, Clove over here isn't as innocent as she seems. It turns out, her life is far from the perfect reality everyone thinks she has. A little birdie told me that her father isn't around anymore. Do you wanna know why? Because he was a drug addict who hated her. Everybody else he loved, but not her. She wasn't the perfect daughter he wanted. He wanted somebody who looked like Finnick. Gorgeous, bronze hair beauty queen. But he didn't get that. So he hit her. Once, and that was enough to make her want to change. First, she decided she needed to change her appearance. She started by dying her hair. Then it got so out of control that she turned to drugs. Who knows if she's still on them?"

Clove could feel her chest tighten as everybody around her became aware of what she did. She felt the eyes of everybody staring at her.

"Would you like to say anything Clove?"

Glimmer asked, mocking her.

Clove felt tears sting in her eyes as she ran out of the cafeteria, away from all the judgment. She ran for who knows how long, her legs burning. She only stopped when she felt that nobody could find her.

Looking around, she didn't know where she ended up. It didn't look like any place Clove had been to before. She saw a sign on the wall and looked at it, hoping to find some clue as to where she was.

Mr. Donahue's Music Room.

Mr. Donahue? Clove didn't know who he was so she guessed she was in the old part of the school.

She looked around the classroom and saw many different instruments scattered in giant tubs and shelves. She saw a guitar sticking out of one of the tubs and picked it up. The notes came easy to her as she started strumming the keys for her favourite song, Sad Songs by Matt Nathanson.

I've been waiting up for you to rescue me,

To come around and cover everything.

I'm relying on my best memories,

To breathe for me, breathe for me...

So much better than all this, all this...

Tired of singing sad songs in my head,

But I can't find enough of anything to drown out what you said.

And sometimes I find I catch myself letting you back in,

I'm so tired of singing all the sad songs in my head.

And I can still smell summer on your skin,

And I can still remember giving in.

Wrapped all up in your hips, and in your sheets,

It felt great falling, great falling...

So much better than all this, all this...

Tired of singing sad songs in my head,

But I can't find enough of anything to drown out what you said.

And sometimes I find I catch myself letting you back in,

I'm so tired of singing all the sad songs in my head.

I feel so faded, so far gone...

Nothing surprises me anymore...

So faded, so far gone...

Nothing surprises me anymore...

So much better than all this, all this...

Tired of singing sad songs in my head,

But I can't find enough of anything to drown out what you said.

And sometimes I find I catch myself letting you back in,

I'm so tired of singing all the sad songs in my head.

Sad songs in my head...

She heard clapping coming from the doorway and whipped her head around. She saw Cato and Katniss clapping their hands. Clove put the guitar down and blushed.

"I thought you quit guitar?" Katniss asked her.

"I guess I never really lost it."

"That was amazing Clove." Cato told her truthfully. "You should enter the Talent Show." Clove shook her head.

"No way, not after today." She told him. "I wouldn't be able to face everybody."

Cato just shook his head, knowing that she had to enter, just not sure how he could get her to do it. But, it was 1 month from now, so he had some time.

"Come on, let's go back out there. You're gonna have to face them sooner or later."

Katniss told her.

"I choose later." Clove said, then went and sat on one of the couches along the walls. She pulled her legs up on the couch and wrapped her arms around them.

"But we're going to miss class." She whined.

"You can go but I'm staying here." Clove said firmly. Katniss huffed and left the room, leaving Clove and Cato alone. Cato sat down on the couch next to Clove and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Clove leaned into his embrace and felt herself relax.

"You know, you're going to have to go out there today." He told her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to avoid the embarrassment." She told him.

"You aren't going to be embarrassed. You know what Peeta did after you ran out? He chucked a tomato at Glimmer. It hit her right in the face. Hopefully her makeup got all smudged."

Clove laughed at this.

"After that, everybody got all mad at her for being mean to you. Everybody got into a huge food fight and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't part of it. I'm not bragging here, but I happened to hit her right in the ass."

Clove laughed at his story, not feeling so bad as before, knowing everybody stood up for her. Suddenly, she stood up.

"I'm ready." She said.

"For what? Motion?" **(SpongeBob reference) **Cato asked her.

"No silly, to go back out there. I'm ready." She told him.

"Okay. Shall we go?" he asked.

"We shall." She said, before linking arms with him.

They opened the door and were greeted by the sweet smell of old hallway. They pulled their shirts over their noses and ran until they found a door. Opening it, they saw slightly burned out lights hanging above, and dark grey lockers lining the wall.

They continued along their path, looking for anything they recognised.

"Hey, here's a door that leads to a gym." Cato said, looking at a black door.

"Open it." She told him. Cato grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Clove could tell it was heavy, even for such a highly muscled guy.

After it finally opened, they walked inside. The door slammed against the doorframe, echoing across the large space, ending with a loud click. They looked at each other frantically, before rushing to the door and jiggling the handle.

"Nope, that shits locked." Cato told her.

"What are we going to do?" Clove asked him.

Cato looked around the room, before seeing a door that looked the same as this one at the other end. He pointed to it and they took off, running like an Olympic race. Cato grabbed the handle and tried it, before realising it was locked too.

"Well, this day couldn't get any worse." She said to him.

"Because I believe that we are lost." Cato finished for her, before sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground.

**That's the end. I had more but I deleted it for next chapter. Please review and like my Facebook page, Redheadedgodess. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in exactly 25 days. I know, I feel terrible. Please do not hesitate to throw some mean comments in a review, I will take them. So, in case you have forgotten, Glimmer told the entire school that Clove used drugs, and then Clove got lost in an old part of the school. Cato and Katniss found her and Cato and Clove got lost trying to find their way back. They are now locked inside a gym together.**

"So, what do you want to do now?" Clove asked Cato.

He looked around the gym and saw the net in the middle.

"I have an idea. Let's play a game of volleyball. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner tells them to do for a whole week." He told her. Clove got a look in her eyes.

"You're on." She told him before running to the bin of volleyballs and choosing a good one.

She stood on one side of the net, waiting for Cato to be ready so she could serve it. Once she saw he was ready, she threw the volleyball in the air and served a swift, crisp overhead serve.

It looked like Cato wasn't going to get it, but he dug for the ball and just got, popping it over the net. It was very close to the front of the court, and Clove saw the perfect opportunity to spike it.

Running towards the net, she jumped and hit the ball with her hand, sending a spike straight towards the ground that even a full team of volleyball players couldn't have got.

_I guess playing volleyball for 6 years comes in handy,_ she thought.

"One point, so what. I'm going to kick your ass." Cato said, sure of himself. Clove looked at him, silently asking him if he really thought that, before grabbing the ball and going back to serve it.

LINEBREAK

"YES! In your face Clove! I win! You have to do whatever I tell you to for a week!" Cato yelled as the ball hit the ground on Clove's side of the court, putting him one point ahead and getting him the in.

"It was one point Cato, so what. I would have beaten your ass if I had my volleyball team." Clove said to him, showing him that she didn't care.

"What should I make you do first? Hmm, maybe, drive me home, or carry all my books. Or what about have you make me a sandwich? So many choi-"

Cato was cut off by the PA. "Could Clove Odair and Cato Ludwig please come to the front office? Thank you."

Clove looked at Cato, wondering if he was thinking the same thing. Probably not.

"Hey, why don't we use the PA to tell somebody to come unlock the door?" She asked him. He nodded his head and went to the PA.

He pressed the button.

"Hello?" They heard the voice of Ms. Trinket on the other end of the line.

"Um, Ms. Trinket? This is Cato Ludwig. Clove Odair and I got lost in the old part of the school and are locked in the old gym. Could you please send somebody to unlock the door?" He asked her.

"Oh of course dearies! Somebody is on their way."

"Thank you." Cato told her before ending the call. "Now we have to wait." He said to Clove, who was already rocking on her feet, a habit she did when she was waiting.

They stood in silence for 5 minutes before they heard the click of someone unlocking the door. They ran to the door and saw Mr. Fernandez, the school custodian. Clove ran out of the gym and ran down the hallway.

"Clove, wait! You're going to get lost again!" Cato shouted at her retreating figure. Clove stopped after realizing what he said was true and turned around. She waited for him and the janitor to catch up. She turned to walk away but Cato tapped her shoulder.

"You know that deal we made?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Well, my feet are tired. Carry me." she stepped back.

"No Cato! I am not carrying you! You weigh like 200 pounds! No!" she protested.

Cato pouted, but kept walking on his own feet. Soon they got to the main hallway, where their group of friends were waiting for them.

Katniss rushed up to Clove and wrapped her arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

"Finally! I thought you were going to die with bird brain over there."

She motioned to Cato with her head and he gasped like a girl.

"Come on Kitty Kat, you know you love me." He poked her.

"Yeah, I love you as much as I love Finnick's pickup lines."

Finnick overheard her and decided to pester her.

"Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see?"

"Finnick, you have a girlfriend!" Katniss pointed at Annie, who was laughing in the corner.

"Not helping my case Annie!" She shouted at her.

Clove laughed at all her friends, knowing that they were _very _weird, but she wouldn't trade them for the world.

There was Finnick, the pretty boy who flirts with everybody, but loves his girlfriend Annie very much.

There was Annie, who wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but knew how to handle advice.

There was Johanna, the one who wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you got on her nerves.

There was Gale, who was pretty hot and was dating Madge, but was also very down to earth.

There was Madge, who was in love with Gale, the mayor's daughter, and so sweet.

There was Marvel, the stupidest one of the group, who was always doing crazy things just to get laughs.

There was Peeta, Katniss's boyfriend, the baker, and the sweetest one of the group. He was nice to everybody, no matter who they are.

There was Katniss, her absolute bestest friend in the whole entire universe. She loved her no matter what and didn't know what she would without her.

Then there was Cato. She just met him, but was already developing a crush on him. He always treated everybody with respect. He may seem like a tough guy, but he was actually a big softie, past all that muscle.

As Clove looked around, she decided that there was nowhere she would rather be than here.

Here was perfect.

**Hope you liked this chapter and got a little bit of background knowledge on Clove's friends. Sorry it's kinda short, I will try to make the next chapters longer. Hopefully I will update by next week, I just get a lot of homework now and it's really hard to get on the computer to type.**

**So, anyway, please review**. **I only got two reviews for the last chapter so I feel like I'm losing you guy's interest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I'm back. This chapter is probably going to be a little short, considering I only have 1 hour to write it. Anyways, I'm going to hurry and get most of it done.**

It's been 6 days since Clove lost the volleyball game. This was the last day that she had to do what Cato told her to. So far she's done his laundry, his math homework, carried his books to class, made him 3 sandwiches, and she had to pick up his grandma's dry cleaning twice. She was about to break.

Right now, she was sitting beside him in the cafeteria, talking to Katniss about the math homework that they had to do. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to look at Cato. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"No! I'm not going to do that!" she said after she heard his request.

"Ah, but you have to. Remember our little deal?" he said, his face calm.

"That doesn't apply to this." She protested.

"Actually, we just said that the person who loses had to do whatever the winner told them to. And now, this is what I'm telling you to do." He replied, knowing that he was winning this fight. He really wanted to show everybody that Clove was his, even though they weren't actually dating.

Clove sighed, knowing she had lost this fight. Everybody around the table leaned in closer, wanting to know what Cato wanted Clove to do. They knew about the bet and were very interested at how it was going to play out. Clove leaned into Cato, before pressing her lips to his for a second. She pulled away as quickly as she leaned in and all their friends oohed at them.

Clove could feel herself blush, but hid it by putting her head down and eating her salad. Finnick walked up to Cato and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Finally dude! It's about time you kissed her. I was getting sick of listening to you talk about my baby sister like that." Now it was Cato's turn to blush.

"It was only by 5 minutes Finnick!" Clove told him, hating being called his little sister.

"And it was the best 5 minutes of my life." He said to her, before sitting down next to Annie and putting his arm around her. Annie leaned into his embrace, feeling comfortable in her boyfriend's arms.

The group continued talking, only Clove noticing Marvel's absence from the table.

_Probably just getting help with his homework, _she thought.

_With Marvel_

"Baby, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he told the girl who was sitting on his lap.

"No, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sugar Bear." She tapped his nose and leaned in for a kiss.

She leaned back out and started talking.

"Baby, how long do we have to keep this a secret? I want the world to know you're mine."

"Just until my friends can accept that I'm in love with you. With your eyes, your hair, your everything. I love you." He whispered in her ear.

_After school_

Clove, Cato, Marvel, Annie, Finnick, Gale, Madge, Katniss, Peeta, and Johanna were sitting by the fountain when the queen of bitches walked by, a.k.a Glimmer.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be seen with lower class people like them." She said to her posse, hurrying them along. Clove scoffed.

"Yeah, we're lower class people. This is coming from the girl who screws a guy every night." They laughed at her statement, because it was true.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Cato whined.

"You're always hungry Cato." Katniss told him.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." He protested.

"Yeah, widthwise." Katniss told him.

They got up to go to Joe's Pizza, the best pizza place in the mall. On the way, they passed their favourite store, Garage. Well, the girl's favourite store.

"Ooh! We have to go into Garage!" Annie squealed before running into the store, Madge following close behind. The guys protested but the girls dragged them in.

Clove picked up some retro high waisted jeans and a black tight crop top. Then, a chiffon tank top and a jean jacket. She threw them into Cato's arms before going to get more clothes. Cato followed behind her, not exactly the happiest camper.

Annie picked up a teal coloured bathing suit, a camouflage bandage skirt, and a black bustier top. She put them in Finnick's arms and went to the changing rooms, where Clove already was.

They went into the change rooms and came back out, Clove in the outfit she picked out and Annie in the bikini. They stood next to each other and looked in the mirror.

"Yes!" they said in unison, before Annie went back in the change room and Clove went to buy her clothes. After Clove bought them, she sat down by Cato on the couch, just in time to Annie come out with her second outfit.

The bustier top made Annie's boobs look amazing, and the skirt hugged her curves just right. Finnick let out a whistle before winking at her. Annie blushed and went to change into her regular clothes.

Katniss and Madge had finally picked out the clothes they wanted and went to try them on.

Katniss came out first, in black jeans and a red polka dotted tight crop top.

"Beautiful." Peeta said. Katniss blushed and went back into the change room. Madge came out dressed in some white high waisted short shorts and a floral print tank top tucked in. She twirled in the mirror, happy with her outfit, when Katniss came out.

She had on a grey strapless dress which flowed to her knees. Right below her boobs there was a strip of lace that showed part of her stomach. It made her look very hot and skinny. Peeta's mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"Wow." Was all he could say. He kept staring before Johanna cut in.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Johanna ha on a pair of tan coloured skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a red plaid button up shirt which she left undone.

She looked in the mirror, turned around once, and said, "I like it."

She walked back into the change room and Clove couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She hadn't gotten any compliments, at all, she just needed to please herself.

The rest of the girls bought their outfits and walked out of the store, the guys following behind.

"Okay, now can we get pizza?" Finnick asked. The girls laughed and nodded and they made their way to Joe's Pizza, where they sat down with a large pepperoni pizza and a large cheese pizza.

**Okay, I hoped you like it. Sorry it's a bit short, I have to go to the dentist. So, who do you guys think marvel's secret lover is? Leave it in a review and the first person to get it right gets a little surprise that has to do with the story. For me to update next, I want 5 REVIEWS! Is that too much to ask for?**

**K bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I only got four reviews for the last chapter but since I love my readers, I'm updating. OMG THIS STORY HAS OVER 9000 VIEWS! I can't tell you how much I appreciate this! I love you guys to infinity and beyond. **

**So, how's your March break going? Mines going good, went shopping and skiing, so yeah, it's been a good week.**

**So far, nobody has guessed who Marvel's secret lover is. When I do tell you, I think it'll be a surprise to you. Well, keep guessing! We're going to start this chapter off with Marvel and his lover.**

Marvel stared at the woman to his right. She was wearing his snapback and checking her Facebook. Her hand was intertwined with his and he was just watching her, peacefully.

"Hey sweetie?" he said, softly. Her head looked up towards him, her eyes telling him to continue.

"I think we should tell somebody, you know, about our relationship. I was thinking about what you said and I think you're right."

She smiled at him, her eyes bright. "Thank you for listening to me, and I think we should tell somebody, just, not right now. I mean, we just started dating and I'm already head over heels for you. People might not like our relationship or approve of it."

He took in her words, agreeing with her completely.

"I agree. Maybe we should wait to next week." He told her.

The girl nodded, before going back to her phone, looking at all the pictures of the couples who everybody knew were dating, wishing that they were able to do that soon.

_At Clove's house for a sleepover_

"Okay, I brought Doritos, Smartfood, cookies, and brownies. Is that enough to satisfy your humungous appetite Clove?"

Katniss asked her friend once Clove had opened the door. They were having a sleepover with Annie, Johanna, and Madge and as usual, Katniss was in charge of snacks and she came half an hour early.

Clove let her into her house and led her to the kitchen.

"I don't have that big an appetite." Clove protested.

"Sure, and I don't have a bow and arrow hanging in my closet." Katniss said, mocking her.

"Anyway, where's Finnick? Isn't he usually here on Fridays? You know, watching the game?"

"Well, usually he is, but now he watches it at Gale's since Cira decided that she was watching Dora the Explorer, right in the middle of the football game."

Katniss laughed as she imagined Finnick watching Dora.

"C'mon, help me set up the lights." Clove told her after they set the food on the counter.

They ran up the stairs to Clove's bedroom and Clove grabbed a bin from under her bed. It held strands and strands of tiny lights. Clove always hung them from the ceiling whenever she had a sleepover. She just liked the look of it. When they were on, it made her room look amazing.

Katniss jumped on Clove's bed and Clove passed her the first lights.

Pretty soon, the entire ceiling was covered in lights that hung down. Clove grabbed the end of them and plugged it into the wall. The entire ceiling was lit up in a display of bright colours that gave the room a glow.

They stepped back to admire their work and they heard the doorbell ring. Running down the stairs, Clove reached the door and pulled it open. She saw Madge standing outside with a duffel bag over her shoulder. Clove invited her in and took her bag, setting it down on the couch next to Katniss's.

"Let's open up the Doritos, I'm starving!" Katniss explained.

"Yeah, and I'm the one with the huge appetite. We have to wait for Annie and Johanna to get here before we open up the food." Clove told her. Katniss huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

The doorbell rang and Katniss jumped up to answer it. She opened the door to Annie and Johanna, both carrying sport bags. Johanna walked in and threw her bag on the couch before walking to the kitchen, opening the cookies, and grabbing 2. She took a bite out of one and said, "So, when does the fun begin?"

Clove laughed at Johanna and told her, "Right about now. Let's play truth or dare." Clove said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Everybody knew that Clove was the worst person to get dared by, her dares were always very bad. Also, her truths were very personal questions.

"Okay. Let's take the food and head downstairs." Annie said.

They grabbed the junk food a went down stairs to the basement, which had the TV, computer, radio, and couches, plus, it was just one room over from the dance studio Clove's parents put in for her to practice.

Clove turned the radio on to her favourite station, 99.9 Virgin Radio. Clove, Katniss, Annie, Johanna, and Madge sat down in a circle with an old coke bottle.

"Okay, I'll start. Whoever this lands on, I get to truth or dare them." Johanna said eager to get the game started. She spun the bottle and it landed on Madge.

"Ooh, Madge. Okay, truth or dare?" she asked the girl who wasn't excited for what she had to do or answer.

"Um, truth." Madge said, her voice quiet.

"On a scale of one to ten, how hot is Mr. Abernathy?" Johanna said, holding in her laughter at her question.

"What!? Ewwwwww! Gross! Do I really have to answer that?" Madge asked, grossed out at the thought of rating her teacher.

"Yep. You picked truth." Johanna said.

"Fine. Um, I guess, he's a… I don't know, 4?" Madge said, thinking about the man who came to class late, drunk, and smelly.

"I know. He is so gross. It's disgusting." Katniss said.

"Okay, it' my turn." Madge said. She grabbed the bottle and span it. It landed on Katniss.

"Truth or dare?" Madge asked.

"Dare." Katniss said immediately.

"I dare you to go out on the balcony and express your love for whoevers on the street, boy or girl.

Katniss put her head in her hands and you could hear a quiet no coming from her but she picked her head up and marched upstairs to Clove's room.

She opened the doors to the balcony and looked down on the street. She saw a boy that she didn't know and what she assumed to be his girlfriend sitting on the bench across the street. She breathed in and when she breathed out, she started talking.

"Um, hi. I know this is probably going to be difficult for you to hear, and it's definitely difficult for me to say but, I love you. I have since I first met you. Forget about her, we could live happily together. I want to be happy, but I can only be happy with you. I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, and your smile. Please, just take me in your arms and whisper the words I want to hear." 

"You're a creepy stalker sycho." He yelled up at her.

"Those words work too. See ya!" she yelled down before walking back inside and laughing with all the other girls.

"That was so embarrassing! He was with his girlfriend!" She exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Okay, okay. Let's continue our game downstairs." Clove said after she finished laughing.

They went back to the basement and grabbed the food. They put it in the middle of the circle, leaving a space for the bottle to spin. After they were seated, Katniss grabbed the bottle and spun it.

"Annie, truth or dare?" she asked the redhead on the other side of the circle.

"Truth." She answered.

"How many babies do you want to have with Finnick, and who do you want them to look like?"

"Oh God. Um, let's see. 4 kids, 2 boys, 2 girls, and I want them to look like Finnick, at least the boys."

"You seem to have your whole life mapped out. I call being the maid of honour at your wedding!" Johanna said to her best friend. Annie just waved her hand and span the bottle.

"Clove, Truth or dare?" Annie asked the brunette.

"Dare." Clove said, with no hesitation in her voice.

Annie started to think of a dare when Johanna leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Annie lit up and nodded her head.

"Johanna said to dare you to call Cato and tell him that you found another man so you don't want to date him anymore." Clove gasped.

"No! First of all, we're not dating."

Johanna scoffed at that.

"Second of all, it would break him if I told him that."

"You have to do it, it's a dare."

"Fine, hand me the phone."

Madge handed Clove the cordless phone that was sitting beside her and Clove dialed Cato's number.

_Cato pov_

I heard my phone ring from my pocket and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cato." I heard the soft voice of Clove on the other end.

"Clove! How you been?" I asked her.

"Well, I actually have something to tell you." Her voice sounded serious and I knew something wasn't right.

"What is it?" I asked her. I could hear faint giggles in the background but decided to ignore them.

"I've found somebody else. Somebody better than you. I, I love him." her voice said. My breathing got shallow and my grip on the phone tightened. The giggles got louder and I could hear Clove quietly tell the people who were laughing to shut up.

"Who is it? I'll pummel them with my fist!" I said, my anger getting the better of me. All I heard was laughter take over the phone.

"Hello? Clove?" I said.

"I'm, I'm sorry. It's not true. We were playing truth or dare. I'm sorry." Clove said between breaths. I could feel my muscles loosen and I let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, okay. You got me." I told her.

"Alright, I have to go sweetie. Bye, love you." Clove said before she hung up. I put down my phone and an idea started to form in my head. I stood up from my bed, grabbed my car keys and headed out the door to my car.

_Third person pov back with Clove_

"I can't believe you actually talked me into doing that." Clove told her friends after she hung up.

"That was hilarious!" Johanna said.

"Anyways, it's my turn." Clove grabbed the bottle and span it. It landed on Johanna, the only one who hadn't been asked yet.

"Truth or dare?" Clove said.

"Dare. I can take whatever you throw at me, Clove." Johanna told her, looking her right it the eye.

"Okay, I dare you to-" Clove got caught up by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Clove said, before getting up to answer the door. The rest of the girls followed her upstairs to sit in the kitchen. Clove grabbed her water bottle from the fridge before opening the door.

There stood Cato, down on one knee, with a ring bow in one hand. Clove dropped her metal water bottle, making a clang on the floor. The girls heard it from the kitchen and went to investigate it. They saw Cato down on one knee in front of Clove and gasped.

"Cato, are you proposing?" Clove asked him, flabbergasted.

"No, no. we've only known each other for 2 weeks. I'm here to ask you something else."

Cato stood up and grabbed Clove's hands in his.

"Clove Odair, even though we've only known each other for 2 weeks, I trust you with my life. I feel so comfortable around you and I think I might love you. Will you please go out with me?"

Cato opened the box to reveal a silver ring. He showed his hand to her and he had the same one on.

"It's a promise ring. It was my Mom and Dad's, but they gave it to me to give to the right girl, and, I think you're the right girl for me."

Clove stood there with a look of shock on her face, staring at the ring, then at Cato, then back at the ring. She wrapped her arms around Cato and answered.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she gave Cato a kiss on the cheek and he slid the ring on her finger.

"As long you wear this ring, you will always be mine, forever and always."

**And they finally get together! This is the longest chapter I've written, so be proud of me.**

**Keep guessing who Marvel's secret lover and the first person to get it right will, as I've said before, will get a special surprise involving the story. Keep guessing and leave it in a review. Also, favourite and follow this story and me please! Love you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so this isn't a chapter, I'm really sorry. I had this chapter all written out in a little book at school but I haven't had time to take it home to type it up or even to get on the computer. So, I'm sort of taking a break from fanfiction right now, I'm really sorry a gain, I just need to take a break from all this stress. Hopefully you will see me again soon. Again, I am really sorry, I just need a break from this stress and writing. I'm actually focusing on my drawing and dancing and singing right now so I don't really have time to do stuff. Sorry!**


End file.
